gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSM-04 Acguy
The is a mass-produced amphibious mobile suit featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. It also appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the Zimmad Company's MSM-03 Gogg, the Zeonic Company produced their own amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon, the MSM-04 Acguy. Acguys used many of the same parts and components as the MS-06F Zaku II, including twin Zaku II F-Type Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactors. However, even with the twin reactors, the Acguy left only a trace heat signature, making it effective for stealth and infiltration operations. It is also one of the tallest amphibious mobile suit used by the Zeon during the war. The Acguy's weapons consisted of four 105mm vulcan guns mounted in its unusually large head. In its right forearm was a mega particle gun, but in some units, this was replaced by a vulcan gun. The right forearm also had extendable claws known as Iron Nail (along with an extendable arm to increase striking distance) for striking the Earth Federation's mobile suits and property. In the left forearm was a six-tube missile launcher. Some models also had missile launchers in the right forearm, replacing the mega particle cannon and claws. Armaments ;*105mm Vulcan Gun :Small pocket turrets found on the top of the head. They release a burst of gunfire for close combat and for taking out smaller units. ;*6-tube Missile Launcher :Missiles can be fired from its left arm rapidly to destroy mobile suits, land vehicles, and buildings. The missiles are usually fired individually. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Powerful beams can be fired from the right arm to pierce enemy armor and buildings for effective damage. Often used at medium to long-range. ;*Vulcan Gun :Some Acguys have another vulcan gun in its right arm instead of the mega particle cannon. ;*Iron Nail :Mounted in the left arm are six extendable claws for stabbing mobile suits. When not in used, the claws are hidden in the arm. The claws can also be used for grappling as seen during the invasion of Jaburo when a group of Acguys was traversing the tunnels of Jaburo and can function as a manipulator if required. Special Equipment & Features ;*Interchangeable Forearms History Several MSM-04 Acguys sneaked into the Federation's Jaburo General Headquarters on November 30, U.C. 0079 on a covert mission to destroy the Federation's mobile-suit production facilities, which were being used to produce their RGM-79 GM mass-produced mobile suit. Variants ;*MSM-04G Juaggu ;*MSM-04N Agguguy ;*Shining Acguy ;*Acguy Maxter ;*Shenlong Acguy ;*Wing Acguy Gallery msm-04-claw.jpg|Extendable Arm and Iron Nail Okawara Redesign Acguy1.png|Kunio Okawara redesign as seen on Iron Works (B-Club Special) msm04_p01.jpg|Acguy inside E.F.F.'s Jaburo headquarter (from Mobile Suit Gundam TV series) acguy (4).jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Games MSM-04_Acguy.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars GTBM2 - Acguy.png|As featured in Gundam Battle Assault Acguy-081-cg.jpg|As featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 121004_campaign.jpg|Acguy promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation Acguy.jpg|As featured in Gundam Battle Operation MSM-04 Acguy BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga After-Jaburo_7.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Acguy (center) as seen on Gundam: After Jaburo After-Jaburo_20.jpg|Zeon Remnant's Acguy (bottom left) strikes at RGC-80 GM Cannon (Gundam: After Jaburo) Gundam 0079 RAW v6 165.jpg|Acguy as seen on Gundam 0079 Gundam Acguy - 2250 Miles of North America Crossing 1.png|Acguy as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam - Acguy: 2250 Miles Across North America Gundam Acguy - 2250 Miles of North America Crossing 050.png Gundam Acguy - 2250 Miles of North America Crossing 115.png Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_Agguy_box.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-04 Acguy (1981): box art HGUC MSM-04 Acguy Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-04 Acguy (2007): box art OperationCaptureofJaburo.jpg|Acguy as part of 1/144 HGUC "Operation Capture of Jaburo" triple set (limited release; 2007): box art HGUC-Acguy-GFT.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC MSM-04 Acguy (Ver. GFT Tricolor; 2013): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Acguy_7-11_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSM-04 Acguy (Ver. GFT "7-Eleven" Colors" (7-Eleven Japan exclusive; 2013): box art HGUC_Acguy_Gold_Injection_Color.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSM-04 Acguy Gold Injection Color" (Banpresto Ichiban Kuji excusive; 2014): box art Gunpla_1-100_Agguy_box.jpg|1/100 Original MSM-04 Acguy (1982): box art MG - MSM-04 - Acguy - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-04 Acguy (2005): box art Msm-04r.png|1/72 full scratch-build MSM-04R Aggai (Acguy): modelling by Atsushi Hirata Action Figures MSiA_msm04_p02a_USA.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSM-04 Acguy" (North American release; 2001): package front view MSiA_msm04-msm10_p01_Asia_original.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSM-04 Acguy & MSM-10 Zock" double pack (Asian release; 2002): package front view RobotDamashii_msm-04_verANIME_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "MSM-04 Acguy Ver. A.N.I.M.E." (2017): package front view Notes and Trivia *Acguy has a large fanbase that considers it to be moe character. It's also a stock joke character Fun With Acguy. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Acguy has the ability to summon its later variants to attack, namely the MSM-04G Juaggu and the MSM-04N Agguguy. The victory screen even has them together as a group despite never having been commissioned side-by-side. *In the late 90s, a Japanese fansite listed the Acguy's maker as a company named "Zwinemn". No such company existed in official media at the time, but in 2003, Zwinemn was introduced into Gundam canon when Anaheim Journal listed it as the Acguy's manufacturer. It also received a logo design. **The 2005 MG Acguy manual stated that the Acguy was made by Zeonic. This conflict was later resolved in the Acguy Hakase manga, which stated that Zeonic absorbed Zwinemn, which led the development of the Acguy. References See Also *MSM-04 Acguy/Origin *MSM-04 Acguy (Thunderbolt Ver.) External links ja:MSM-04 アッガイ